Relatively homogeneous leukocyte interferons have been derived from normal or leukemic donors' leukocytes. These interferons are a family of proteins characterized by a potent ability to confer a virus-resistant state in their target cells. In addition, interferon can act to inhibit cell proliferation and modulate immune response. These properties have prompted the clinical use of interferon as a therapeutic agent for the treatment of viral infections and malignancies.
More recently, recombinant DNA technology has been employed to occasion the microbial production of a number of different leukocyte interferons whose amino acid sequences exhibit on the order of 70 percent homology, one relative to another, all as disclosed in the aforementioned related U.S. patent applications of Goeddel and Pestka and in the manuscript of David V. Goeddel et al. entitled "The Structures of Eight Distinct Cloned Human Leukocyte Interferon cDNAs", published in Nature 290, 20 (1981) and incorporated herein by this reference. The manner in which genes encoding amino acid sequences of various leukocyte interferons designated, inter alia, LeIF A,B,C,D,F,G and H, respectively, are obtained from the cell line KG-1 described in Koeffler, H.P. and Golde, D. W. Science 200, 1153-1154 (1978) is disclosed in the aforementioned related applications of Goeddel and Pestka. The cell line KG-1 has been deposited with the American type culture collection, ATCC Accession Number CRL 8031. Such genes, appropriately deployed in plasmidic vehicles for bacterial expression, may be employed to transform host bacteria, preferably E. coli K-12 strain 294, American type culture collection Accession No. 31446, deposited Oct. 28, 1978.
The workhorse of recombinant DNA technology is the plasmid, a non-chromosomal loop of double-stranded DNA found in bacteria and other microbes, oftentimes in multiple copies per cell. Included in the information encoded in the plasmid DNA is that required to reproduce the plasmid in daughter cells (i.e., a "replicon") and ordinarily, one or more selection characteristics such as, in the case of bacteria, resistance to antibiotics which permit clones of the host cell containing the plasmid of interest to be recognized and preferentially grown in selective media. The utility of plasmids lies in the fact that they can be specifically cleaved by one or another restriction endonuclease or "restriction enzyme", each of which recognizes a different site on the plasmidic DNA. Thereafter heterologous genes or gene fragments may be inserted into the plasmid by endwise joining at the cleavage site or at reconstructed ends adjacent to the cleavage site. DNA recombination is performed outside the cell, but the resulting "recombinant" plasmid can be introduced into it by a process known as transformation and large quantities of the heterologous gene-containing recombinant plasmid obtained by growing the transformant. Moreover, where the gene is properly inserted with reference to portions of the plasmid which govern the transcription and translation of the encoded DNA message, the resulting expression vehicle can be used to actually produce the polypeptide sequence for which the inserted gene codes, a process referred to as expression.
Expression is initiated in a region known as the promoter which is recognized by and bound by RNA polymerase. In some cases, as in the tryptophan or "trp" promoter preferred in the practice of the present invention, promoter regions are overlapped by "operator" regions to form a combined promoter-operator. Operators are DNA sequences which are recognized by so-called repressor proteins which serve to regulate the frequency of transcription initiation at a particular promoter. The polymerase travels along the DNA, transcribing the information contained in the coding strand from its 5' to 3' end into messenger RNA which is in turn translated into a polypeptide having the amino acid sequence for which the DNA codes. Each amino acid is encoded by a nucleotide triplet or "codon" within what may for present purposes be referred to as the "structural gene", i.e. that part which encodes the amino acid sequence of the expressed product. After binding to the promoter, the RNA polymerase first transcribes nucleotides encoding a ribosome binding site, then a translation initiation or "start" signal (ordinarily ATG, which in the resulting messenger RNA becomes AUG), then the nucleotide codons within the structural gene itself. So-called stop codons are transcribed at the end of the structural gene whereafter the polymerase may form an additional sequence of messenger RNA which, because of the presence of the stop signal, will remain untranslated by the ribosomes. Ribosomes bind to the binding site provided on the messenger RNA, in bacteria ordinarily as the mRNA is being formed, and themselves produce the encoded polypeptide, beginning at the translation start signal and ending at the previously mentioned stop signal. The desired product is produced if the sequences encoding the ribosome binding site are positioned properly with respect to the AUG initiator codon and if all remaining codons follow the initiator codon in phase. The resulting product may be obtained by lysing the host cell and recovering the product by appropriate purification from other bacterial protein.